Malachi
Introduction "Blind" Malachi is the marksman of the Harlequin pirates. He is the second mate of the crew, and one of the most dangerous in combat. He has been named as one of the "Unrelenting three" of the Harlequins, due to his extraordinary abilities and the fact that he has never been defeated. Appearance Malachi's choice of atire varies greatly. However, he always exhibits extremely long silver hair, and an outfit that is priamrily black and white in colour. Most notably, and somewhat strangely for a marksman, he always has his eyes covered in some way, either with a bandana or, more usually, his trademark beanie hat. It is this that leads to the rumour that he is blind. However his eyes are perfectly normal, and this habit in fact stems from his devil fruit power. When Malachi was first met by John Jango, before he joined the crew, he wore a black coat with a hood, as well as a black bandana serving as a blindfold, somewhat unusually for a sniper. As he had yet to recieve his dial-powered spear from Jango, he carried a revolver in one hand and a sniper rifle in the other, though both of these were lost, Later when he joined the Harlequin pirates, he had swapped to a white jacket covered with silver armour plates, and had taken to wearing his beanie hat over his eyes instead of the bandana. He continued to wear this outfit, with some variations, almost constantly during the earlier travels of the Harlequin pirates. Before the Skyline war, he swapped to his current outfitt. He still wears his beanie hat, but now wears a black version of his original jacket, with some silver armour plates and other adornments. over the top of this, he wears a pure white version of a typical western gunslinger's longcoat, and a mixed black and white scarf. He also donned a pendant which resembled the wing like features of the Harlequin pirate's jolly Roger. He kept his beanie hat, but for a while also tried to wear a black 10 gallon hat. It was noted that on several ocasions that trying to protect the hat hindered him, and he often had to go out of his way to retrieve or replace it when it inevitably got misplaced. He very quickly ceased wearing it, and now merely keeps his Beanie. His weapon of choice, a dial powered spear, is usually carried slung over one shoulder. Personality Malachi rarely takes anything seriously, and often infuriates friend and foe because of this. However, his personality is often very likeable, and it is hard to stay angry at him for very long. He is known for overreacting comically to some things, such as when threatened, and is also prone to bizzare or unplanned antics that can cause chaos, such as hiding in a barrel, and predictably becoming stuck. He does have a serious side though, allbeit a very carefully hidden one, and this often catches the unwarey off guard. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Malachi has incredible aim, and never misses his mark by more than a milimetre. His devil fruit allows him to improve this even further, as he can observe his aiming from many angles and correct even the slightest error, boosting his accuracy. Physical Strength Malachi possess super human strength, but on a fairly weak level. He relies predominantly on ranged attacks and agility to fight. After his training on Exile's island, Malachi apparently became much stronger, but still prefers to fight by sniping rather than direct attacks. Agility Malachi posses incredibly superhuman speed, and is quite capable of outpacing even a Rokushiki Soru user. Furthermore, his teleportation abilities suplement this, making him very hard to hit. He is the second fastest member of the Harlequin pirates, after John Jango de Triezieme. Endurance Malachi has a very low (for a pirate) tollerance of pain, and relies on his abilities to avoid being hit. Wether or not this has changed since his training remains unknown, as he has yet to sustain any large injuries since then. Weapons Malachi wields a large Dial powered spear, which he was given by John Jango, and has modified and upgraded several times. It is composed of many segments that can be reranged and seperated to serve a variety of purposes, most usually to fire projectiles such as arrows or bullets. Devil Fruit Malachi ate the Kokudo Kokudo no Mi, a paramecia that allows him to see everywhere he has been within ten metres of, and then telport to those places. His common usage of this teleportation, combined with his incredible perception and agility, make him almost unhittable. Relationships Crew Malachi gets on well with his crew, particularly John Jango, as the two have very similar erratic traits to their personality. Apparently he and Jango have known each other for a very long time, and he was the second person to join the Harlequin pirates, after Jane Rose. Quotes "Oh very funny. Sneak up on the guy with no eyes and try to make things easy. Sound logic, but then thats the problem with logic; It's often completely wrong!"- to an enemy who tried to suprise him. "Anarchy? I'm just doing what I please! If the world government wants to stop me, that's fine, but they can't seriously expect the world to survive being my enemy!"- his direct challenge to the world government. Trivia *For comic effect, often when watching something Malachi almost invariably turns and looks the wrong way. *Malachi sometimes looks extremely similar to Silver. However, he becomes extremely annoyed when mistaken for or likened to him. *Oddly, while he teleports almost constantly using his devil fruit with no ill effects, many of those teleported allong with him seem to suffer extreme nausea. This is most noticable with the Devil spawn pirate crew, at least three members of which have nearly broken Malachi's nose in retaliation. Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User